She got that from you!
by 6thBennet
Summary: Emma is in desperate need of her keys, but Killian knows exactly where he can find them. He was sure of one thing, his daughter would make a hell of a pirate some day! Captain Swan fluff


Disclaimer: Sadly I have no rights to claim ownership over Once Upon A Time or it´s characters.

This is the result of a tumblr prompt I got a few days ago. I hope you enjoy, I definitely had fun writing it!

* * *

''Killian have you seen my keys?''

She was late, very late. Today she had a meeting with Regina and some lawyers to finalize the joint custody for Henry, they had finally agreed on. After endless discussions, they finally decided to take this step. They both agreed, that it would be the best solution for everyone, especially for Henry.

Emma was rushing through the apartment, turning everything upside down, but she just couldn´t find those damn keys.

''Killian, whatever you are doing right now, stop it and help me find my keys!''

Just as she was crawling on all fours, to look underneath the couch, Killian entered the living room, carrying their four year old daughter in his arms.

''I haven´t seen them, love'' he told her, enjoying the view his wife was providing him with right now.

''I asked you to find them, not if you have seen them!''

Emma stood up, smoothing out the wrinkles in her dress.

''Listen, you know how important this meeting is! If I´m even a second late, Regina will never get off my back. She´s already acting, like she is doing me the biggest favour in the world.''

Killian placed his daughter onto her feet, so he could reach out for Emma, taking her into his arms.

''Take a deep breath, love. We´re going to find your keys and if not, then we´re calling your father and see if he can drive you''

She didn´t know, how he always managed to calm her down. But just one touch, a few words from him and she relaxed. He was her own personal beacon of hope. If it weren´t for him, she would have probably caused havoc in this town by now.

''Come on, why don´t you continue the search in the kitchen, and I´ll take a look around the rest of the apartment?''

Emma gave him an nod, walking towards the kitchen.

''Daddy! Why is mommy upset?'' Arya was pulling at one of his trouser legs, looking up at him with her big green eyes. She was the spitting image of her mother. The only feature she got from him, was his hair. Just as black as his, it curled over her shoulders in long ringlets. He still didn´t know how to describe the kind of love he felt for her. The first time he got to hold her, got to look into her beautiful eyes, his heart swelled up in his chest, threatening to burst. In that moment he swore to protect her, that he would always be there for her.

Killian crouched down, so he was at one level with his little girl.

''Sweetheart, mommy is not upset, she´s just in a hurry and can´t find her keys.''

Hearing that, her eyes got as big as saucers, a guilty look on her face. Suddenly Killian knew exactly what had happend to Emma´s keys.

''You wouldn´t know where I could find them, do you?'' Taking her hand, he looked at her with a probing glance.

''You better tell me, or mommy will get upset, that I can promise.''

Tucking her chin towards her chest she looked up at her father, lips forming into a pout.

_'Here comes the smoulder'_ Killian thought, knowing exactly what she tried to achieve with that look, since he tried the same thing everytime he was in trouble.

''She got that from you!'' Emma once told him after Arya tried to get out of bath time with that look.

''I stole them'' Killian almost didn´t hear her, ''Speak up, honey. Daddy can´t hear you.''

''I stole them, I needed something for my pirate treasure.''

Of course! He should have known. His daughter turned out to be quite the protégé, when it came to piracy. She was always accumulating random stuff, from all over the apartment for her treasure chest, that Snow and Charming gave her for her recent birthday.

''We talked about this, Arya,'' Killian picked her up, heading into her bedroom ''you can´t just take something without asking.''

''I´m sorry daddy, I promise I won´t do it again. I don´t want mommy to be upset.''

''You and me both, hun'' Killian muttered, opening the lid of the small bejeweled chest, that stood on her dresser. The keys where right there, between a cluster of some of his rings, butterfly hair clips and other things. He fished them out with his dull-edged hook, he got after Arya was born.

Heading into the kitchen, where Emma was currently pulling out every single drawer, he dangled them in front of her with a big grin on his face.

''I think gratitude is in order now!''

''You found them!'' she exclaimed, grabbing the keys from his hook.

''Where were they?'' She asked him, leaning foreard to give him a little peck on the lips.

''Apparently our little pirate princess here, decided that her treasure was in more need of silver.''

''Arya! You know you´re not aloud to take things, without asking!'' The little girl was burrowing her face into her fathers shoulder, trying to hide from her mothers reprimanding face.

''No need for that, love. I already told her and she promised she wouldn´t do it again. Isn´t that so, sweetheart?'' Gently he lifted his daughters chin with his hand, so she would look at both of them.

''Yes! I promise mommy. I won´t to it again.''

''Okay honey, I believe you and I´m not mad at you'' Emma told her, placing a kiss on her black curls.

''But now I really have to go. See you two later, I love you!'' Sharing a last kiss with her husband, she left the kitchen, bolting out of the door.

''Love you too!'' Killian yelled after her, laughing at her hasty retreat.

''So now what, sweetheart? What should we do today?''

''I wanny play the pirate slays the dragon!'' she said excitedly, bouncing up and down in his arms.

''All right, and let me guess. I am the dragon in this scenario?'' He put her down onto the living room carpet, gazing after her as she ran into her room, to get her wooden sword.

It was hectic, it was loud and at the end of the day, he was exhausted. But it was so worth it. He wouldn´t trade this for anything in all the realms. He found true love. And the product of it, was racing down the hallway, sword held high above her head, ready to slay a dragon.

* * *

Love it, hate it? Tell me and hit that review button!


End file.
